Seismo
- 2= }} |-| Bowling pin= |-| Drawing= |-| ▾= - Larger eye= - Ash-coated= - Covered batter= - ▾= - Chalkboard sketch= }}}} Clothing Inner tube and snorkel= |-| Paper= |-| |appear= Coconapple |last= A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig |tribe= Cragsters |gender= Male |color= Grey Gold highlights Black |features= Bull horns Unibrow One eye Covered mouth Earthquake-causing feet Height |likes= Having fun Coconapples"Coconapple" Cookironis"Cookironi" Flain"Nixels" Dancing |dislikes= Nixels Zorch"Coconapple" - Seen by his delay to Mix with Zorch, possibly because Seismo does not trust his actions. Being scared Being electrified |quote= "Me no like you." |position= Member Miner |voice=Tom Kenny |Color = gray|game =Earthshake (default) Stunning Stomp (level 5) Seismic Shift (level 10) |names=Cragster Compadre (Flain) Feet of Fear File:I found the Tunnel digging race.jpg}} Seismo is a Cragster Mixel. Description Personality Seismo is a gentle giant. One of the sweetest-natured Mixels, Seismo's personality is the exact opposite of his tough appearance. While he can still wallop Nixels with ease and is quick to say when he dislikes someone, deep down, he is just a shy and timid Mixel. Like the other Cragsters, he lacks intelligence, but he makes up for it through brute strength and a surprising cunning streak. Physical Appearance Seismo is mostly grey in color. He has a round disc-like body that also acts as his face. He has a large single eye in the center of his face, with a dark grey unibrow covering the top of it. Two dark grey horns that are attached to grey connectors rests on top of that. He has two gold rectangular marks on his cheeks. Covering his mouth, he has a big, toothless jaw that moves when he speaks. He has short grey arms with dark grey pincer hands. His legs are very long. His right leg is gold on top and grey on the bottom, while his left leg is grey on the top and light grey on the bottom. His feet are very large. They are both grey, though the bottoms of them are various squares of grey, light grey, and gold. Abilities His powerful feet can stomp down rapidly to burrow into the ground and cause earthquakes. They can also cause an avalanche to bury Nixels. Biography Early life Little is know about Seismo's early life. However, he managed to gain a taste for coconapples, making them his favorite food, at some point in the past. First adventures At a party, he managed to get kidnapped by the Nixels, and had to be rescued to help rescue the other Mixels. He was the first to be rescued by Flain. ("Calling All Mixels") After struggling to get a coconapple from a tree, Zorch ends up offering to help. Despite being nervous, he accepts the offer, and the two of them Mix. However, he burns his face, bowls over his brothers, and crashes into Flain's lava hot tub in the process. He states his dislike of Zorch, and is then knocked out by the falling coconapple. ("Coconapple") While enjoying cookironis with the other Mixels, he realizes that Krader has the last one. It ends up trading hands multiple times, finally ending up with Zaptor. He and his brothers end up forming the Cragsters Max and give chase to him, but end up having to fight against the Electroids Max and the Infernites Max. In the end, the cookironi is broken, but they find a Nixel with a box to himself, and they all give chase. ("Cookironi") During a digging contest with his brothers, Krader managed to get lost in the Mountain City, so he and Shuff went to rescue him. After mistaking the Electroids' ritual for their Electroid Annual Dance Party as a sacrifice, they end up joining them, and Max to compete in a dance contest. ("Electrorock") .]] Flain invites him to the Magma Wastelands to ride on the lava slide, when they are ambushed by a Nixel swarm. They lose their Cubit in the process, but manage to retrieve it and Mix, defeating the Nixels and upgrading the lava slide. ("Nixels") A party that he was attending managed to be literally crashed by Flain and Krader. ("Murp") Shuff ends up calling him to help stop Zorch so he can retrieve his Teddy Butterfly. Seismo's idea is to create a boulder wall to stop him, but the efforts end up futile. Eventually, all three Max and turn into a boulder to roll over Zorch, stopping him for good. ("Mailman") He and Zaptor Mixed together after stowing away in a Nixel's backpack to retrieve a Cubit that was stolen for Major Nixel, and zap him in the process. ("Another Nixel") During a game of rockball with his brothers, Flain ended up joining in. Working with Shuff, they launched the rock at him, which ended up catching on fire, catching the two of them in an explosion, yet also creating the game Mixelball. He ended up Mixing with Vulk to compete. ("Rockball") He was an invitee to Balk's birthday party. ("Elevator") Further adventures During the annual Mix Festival, he ended up Nixed by the Mega Nixel Mixel Nixer, but was eventually turned back to normal. ("Mixed Up Special: Epic Comedy Adventure") Seismo, Flain, Volectro, Slumbo, Chomly and Kraw were arguing about who should use a Cubit first, while a Nixel snuck up on them, after Slumbo decided to flip a coin with a boulder, he was pummeled, so Seismo and the other Mixels went home. ("LEGO Mixels: Activity Book") Seismo was one of the chosen Mixels to hold one of the Mixamajig keys. (A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig) Memorable Quotes *''"Coconapple, yum yum! Not in tum tum."'' - Seismo, Coconapple *''"You no sacrifice Krader!"'' - Seismo, Electrorock *''"Rad fun! RAD FUN!"'' - Seismo, Nixels *''"No see Cubit!"'' - Seismo, Nixels *''"Zorch fast, but we Cragsters stop him with rock-solid plan."'' - Seismo, Mailman Set Information |code= 7EET4UA3KE}} Seismo was released as one of the Series 1 Mixels sets in the March 2014 product wave. His product number is 41504 and he contains 50 pieces. 41504 Seismo can be combined with 41503 Krader and 41505 Shuff to create the Cragsters Max. LEGO Shop product description Cause an earthquake with the powerful stomping feet of SEISMO! The industrious Cragsters are a tribe of miners who have made their home in a network of tunnels and caverns dug deep under the surface of the world. SEISMO is a quiet and shy Cragster, and just a nervous tap of this Mixel’s huge feet can cause an earthquake. This can be useful when Nixels attack because SEISMO’s stomp can cause an avalanche to bury them! *''Features massive stomping feet and poseable joints'' *''Collect all three Mixels in the Cragsters tribe to build the super Mixel tribe combo'' *''Combine with 41500 FLAIN from the LEGO® Mixels™ Infernite tribe for a quirky mixed-up Mixel'' *''Go to LEGO.com/mixels for exclusive building instructions, animations, wallpapers and much more'' *''Watch all your favorite Mixel characters on Cartoon Network'' *''Play the game available for iOS and Android'' *''Stands over 3” (10cm) tall'' In-Booklet code Seismo's in-booklet code for Calling All Mixels is 7EET4UA3KE, which is FeetQuake when decoded. Trivia *He is the only cycloptic Series 1 Mixel who does not come with a Nixel. *He is often mistaken as the leader of the Cragsters. **He is one of four cycloptic Mixels who is not the leader of his tribe, the others being Vulk, Flamzer and Boogly. *He is the only cycloptic Series 1 Mixel not to come with a Nixel in his set. *He has the least amount of pieces out of the Cragsters. *He is one of the tallest Mixels, along with Zaptor, Footi, Magnifo, Glomp, Jinky and Gurggle. He is also the tallest out of the Cragsters and is the third tallest Mixel beaten by Zaptor and Footi. *He, Burnard and Snoof are the only Mixels to have horns. Seismo's horns are the longest while Burnard's are the shortest. *His horns will sometimes droop down when he gets upset. They also turn into lightning bolt shapes when he gets electrocuted. *He has an alternative unibrow in Calling All Mixels. *Seismo was the only Mixel that lacked a mouth, having a mouthpiece that moved when he spoke instead. However, for a brief moment, his mouth is finally seen behind the piece when Kramm says "Mixopolis" in A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig. *He is one of the few Mixels to not have teeth in his LEGO form. *Seismo is the first Mixel to have huge feet, with Footi being the second, Kramm being the third and Gurggle being the fourth. He digs with his feet by stomping the ground rapidly, destroying any dirt in his path. *His signature favorite food is a coconapple. *He is known to be shy, and he gets scared quite easily like Scorpi and Flamzer. *He has the most primitive grammar out of the Mixels, due to the fact that he can only say a few words, and grunts sometimes. *He appears to not be a strong swimmer, as he has to wear a flotation device. *He is best friends with Flain. Coincidentally, he and Flain are both voiced by Tom Kenny. *He is the only Cragster that has not had a house seen in the TV series. Behind the Scenes Early development Seismo was originally meant to be called Shuff, with Shuff instead being called Seismo in his place. Name and basis Seismo's name is a Greek root meaning "earthquake". It could also be a pun on the word "seismic" (spelled "σεισμικ" in Greek), a vibration caused by an earthquake. To support that, it is also the Spanish word for "tremor" or "earthquake".http://dictionary.reference.com/browse/seismo- His name also means "earthquake" in Esperanto. He somewhat resembles the mythical creature Minotaur, thanks to his bull horns coupled with his height and strength. Voice In the TV series, and where sound clips are used, Seismo's voice is provided by Tom Kenny. Kenny actually uses the voice he used for Eduardo from ''Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends'' for Seismo, except Eduardo has a Latino accent. Real-life history Seismo was first revealed as a character in the Mixels franchise on July 22, 2013 at San Diego Comic-Con International, when Mixels was first announced. Both his LEGO set and cartoon artwork were shown. Alongside him were Flain of the Infernites and Volectro of the Electroids. Seismo reappeared with the rest of Series 1 through 3 at Toy Fairs in late January and early February 2014. Seismo debuted in the TV series on February 12, 2014 in Coconapple, while his LEGO set officially became available on March 1st with the rest of Series 1. Video Gallery Appearances TV series Season 1 *Coconapple *Cookironi *Electrorock *Nixels *Murp (minor) *Mailman *Another Nixel (cameo) *Rockball *Elevator (minor) *Mixed Up Special **Epic Comedy Adventure (cameo) Season 2 *A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig Merchandise Games *Calling All Mixels *Mixel Mania Books *LEGO Mixels: Meet the Mixels *LEGO Mixels: Let's Mix! *LEGO Mixels: Ready, Steady, Paste! *LEGO Mixels: Activity Book *LEGO Mixels: Stick and Mix! *LEGO Mixels: Mixels Vs Nixels! Other *Shirts *Mixels: 2015 Wall Calendar *Mixels: 2016 Wall Calendar Miscellaneous *Mixels Websites *LEGO Club Magazines Sources and References External links *Instructions on LEGO.com *Mix with Flain instructions on LEGO.com *Cragsters Max instructions on LEGO.com Category:2014 Category:Series 1 Category:Characters Category:Mixels Category:Male characters Category:Alternative Names Category:Asymmetrical Mixels Category:Mixels with the least pieces Category:Calling All Mixels Category:Earth Category:Mixels with horns Category:Covered eyes Category:Cycloptic Members Category:Flat Eyes Category:Deep voices Category:Mixels with jaws Category:Elemental Feet Category:Huge Feet Characters Category:Jointed Feet Category:Unique feet Category:Animal-like Mixels Category:Circular Mixels Category:Mixels who like to dance Category:Shy Mixels Category:Tallest Mixels Category:Six teeth